


kinda dirty

by corviiy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corviiy/pseuds/corviiy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sweet, soft, dirty, and so in love with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kinda dirty

**Author's Note:**

> in a creative rut, went for some short monologing.

Dave is kinda dirty.

Of course, if you told him this, he'd agree; but only because it suits his persona. He'd contest that he's dirty in the ways you know he is dirty, and argue that he's dirty in ways you know he definitely isn't.  
  
He would love to think of himself as dominant, as the captain of the ship in bed. The instigator, the casanova, the man, the myth, the legend. He definitely isn't a "top", though. He isn't ravenous, he isn't the type to take the wheel in any sort of direct or primal, dominant way. Sometimes when he tries to be like that, you hear subtle wavering in his voice, punctuated by a nervous chuckle. You know he's trying. That isn't to say that he's never ambitious about it, sometimes he is and it rocks your fucking world.   
  
Mostly, though, he's soft. You're not trying to say that he's a pillow prince, or even really "submissive". He cares if he's making you uncomfortable; you think he gives you more respect in the realm of consent than you'd anticipated, being of a more aggressive species. He asks along the way if you're okay with this or that, he makes bedroom eyes that are gooey and loving and all sorts of things that send your pusher into red overdrive. You know he likes it when you let him ride you slowly and gently, skin to skin, sharing breath. You know he likes it when you laugh or smile at terrible and often ill-timed jokes he makes in bed. You know he likes it when your hands are on his face, gripping him close while the two of you kiss. Most of all he likes it afterwards, when he can wear your shirt like a movie cliche and cuddle--that is, after a small period of time where he can't even be touched because he's so overstimulated.   
  
He's pitiful in the best ways.

He's so sweet that he could rot a hole in your goddamn head if he wanted.  
  
You're always so careful with him. Once you'd gripped his hips hard enough to draw blood with your nails, and that was pretty much the end of that encounter. Another time, you'd grabbed his leg and pulled him under you while crawling onto him and had his aim been a little better (worse?), he'd have given you a bloody nose. (He apologized too much afterwards.) So now, you try to be as soft with him as you know that he is, but would never admit. You try to feign rough while giving him gentle, and it works well, and he loves it.

Sometimes, though, he's dirty.  
  
Sometimes you see him looking over a bruise you've given him with unmistakable fondness.

Sometimes the word "fuck" slips out from his throat in a high, pornstar-esque keen when you slow your thrusts to a deep grind.

Sometimes you feel his hips push back against you desperately when you've pinned him down in one of the only positions that doesn't make him panicky--with his face in the pillows and his ass in the air.

Sometimes he stands over you with a glint in his milky-red eyes and plants his foot to the side of your waist before straddling you, as if he's trying to subdue you, and in a moment like that his dominant leanings--yes, he has some--really shine through.

Sometimes his gasp is too audible when you smooth your fingers over soft and pliant flesh between his thighs, because he wants you to know you're turning him on, and he wants it to turn you on.

It does, because it's him, and you'll take him in an way you can have him.

Sweet, soft, dirty, and so in love with you.


End file.
